I Will Posssess Your Heart
by xDeadlyDiseasex
Summary: He looks like death as much as he smells like it, nails like beetle wings and a heart for me, stockholm syndrome in the worse case... SakonSakura formor-The Lizard and the Flower
1. i unlite the light for your darkness

Read-n-review

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And it happens again.

Maybe if she keeps quiet it'll end quickly or maybe it'll take longer.

He stands there at the door watching as she fidgets under his gaze.

She thinks of him as disgusting about how he likes to hear her scream, whimper, he loves watching her cry; to beg it to stop.

She can't take the silence so she screams out mad "This isn't suppose to happen to me, it's suppose to happen to someone else in the room!"

He chuckles as if watching a child overjoyed opening his first Christmas present.

His words roll off his tongue keenly "To everyone else you are the other person."

Everything he says he makes it sound like she was born just yesterday.

Her sense of reality blurs, she feels weak and tired; she feels as if she could sleep for years on end.

She just wants to kill the voices, close her eyes, drown in darkness, but she knows when she closes her eyes he's there too.

He's been waiting far too long hiding in the shadows watching her, loving her, caring for her.

When she cried in her sleep he was there to soothe her and whip away the tears.

But she loves another, another that never even spared her a glance but she still loved him no matter what.

So he got what he wanted; he wanted her and he got her the way he got most things by force.

He stalks slowly towards her watching as she flinches every time his sandals hit the ground becoming closer to her.

He squats in front of her and whispers in her ear, "Im just garbage with an umbrella so give me my dream. I am so used to hiding under an umbrella so I want you for me."

She has nothing to say, she's been locked in this room, this room for five months, and she knows there's no more hope for her so why deny him?

He sighs and sits beside her and puts her on his lap while soothing out the wrinkles in her pure white dress with a bright blue silk obi tied around her wait.

The dress he gave her when she first came here.

He saw her eyelids getting heavy and he started to tell her the old fable of the pink flower and the lizard.

(Sorry like you know how most characters have animals I couldn't think of one for him he kinda reminds me of one)

He tells her how the lizard saw the prettiest pink flower in a window and falls in love. How everyday the lizard would go to the window and confess love just never getting a response from the flower it happened every day until the lizard finally gets a plan to get the flower.

He lays his head on her shoulder while telling her all the events the lizard went through to try to get the flower.

The end is coming "So finally the lizard got the flower he did everything he pampered the flower brought it gifts from the woods he was so happy he never noticed how the flower never uttered one thing. So one day a rabbit came by and saw the lizard's unusual obsession and tells him he brushes him off saying 'the flower is just shy'.

After many years the lizard is weak and the flower is wilting he soon founds out everything the rabbit said was true."

He never finishes it where the lizard dies from being weak getting those presents for the flower.

He placed gentle butterfly kisses on her neck and said, "I don't want us to be the lizard and flower. Don't you understand Sakura I love you."

Sakura sighed and ran her hands threw his short silver hair and down his double-jointed spine his twin brother must have been reabsorbed back into his body.

Sakura looks at him and smiles figuring she can't get away so why fight it?

"Yes I love you too, Sakon."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tell me if you want it to be a oneshot or a story

_**OHH DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING DID YA!**_

_**  
Review!**_

_**  
Sam**_


	2. for whom it concerns

Sooo those who've alerted this knows that,

YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES

ITS GONNA BE A

STORY

So ill leave you all with a thought cuz I feel very jerry Springer today, so this is a final thought.

I unlit the light to embrace the dark

To be near but not to turn into you my darling

Forever we're lost in our souls' storm

Reflections of each other's faults

I gave up long ago

Painting love with crimson flow

Ran out of blood and hope

So I paint you no more

And remember to love those around, and have a nice day.

(if any of you watched at the end of jerry Springer you'll get it)


	3. 2 Cold Beings In Flickering Light

SO I figured I finished my DeiSaku story, so I'll finally do this one

But I really don't know what to do so feel free to put in a little plot ideas and truthfully I don't really read the manga or anything so any info on Sakon is quite helpful

READ-N-REVIEW

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hate him, just staring at his feet sickens me. He smells like old corpse, flesh rotted over that what's left turned to rubber as the meat started to dry out and the maggots settle in; he smells just like that except maybe the corpse was out in the blazing sun making it ten times worse.

He was dirty too, grime and dirt under his nails that were jagged from the uncaring host, dirt smudges marred various places of his body along with dried blood. His clothes wrinkled and no longer white but a brown putrid look to it. His hair was greasy, messy and, had stuff in it that probably go into by air travel or him rubbing his dirty hand in it.

He smelled like death as much as he looked like it.

He was lanky, too skinny really all bone and skin. He had hollowed out eyes and his green lips did nothing to better his look. He was so pale that he was the one to illuminate the moon.

No matter how much he looked like an insect I felt like one, like an insect I fell into his trap. I wish my life was just a dream and he's just broken on the inside.

"I'm so tangled up in my sins that I cannot escape, where is your god to help me?" My god, the one I believe in wouldn't be near this place even if he wanted to wipe this place off the earth.

He went to touch me, I turned my head his nails looked like beetle wings. Black etched and hard looking, almost as if they rotted.

"Tell me something beautiful, Tell me something free, And I wish I could be." He bent down in front of me, I just stared at his knees still holding my last breathe safe inside my lungs.

He is anti white and anti man, anti black an anti hate, anti fear anti peace. He's anti life himself, he stands for all these anti to me; I couldn't think of someone I hated more. And it sickens me that he loves me but when I'm lying on my back, I already know I'm dead; I'll love him then.

I look down on him, with eyes of endless tragedy. There's not much to love, too tired to hate.

Even though this situation is unwanted, I'd love to just give in. I'd love to live this lie, with a lack of pain a lack of hope a lack of anything to say; there is no cure for what is killing me only a name to it.

He took me out, lead me out of the dungeon. We were at Sound base, no one said anything about Sakon keeping me here. It was none of their business and they let him do what he wants as long as it doesn't affect them. It's not like I have lengthy conversations with the other Sound-nins just what I overhear wandering through these stone cold maze of halls.

We were in his room, there was a plain bed. An empty desk with a small metal chair and a door to a bathroom. His floor consisted of cement, walls and ceiling made of stone and, the only light came from the single light bulb in the ceiling. The ceiling fan when spun was out of place, it wobbled making the light turn on and off.

As he guided me onto the bed he told me he would be off missions for a while and that when he did leave Orchimaru-sama said Sakon could leave me in his room to wait instead of locking me away in the damp dungeon.

He turned around while letting the top half of his robe fall off his shoulder and hang on his waist. The flickering light showed there was a huge gash, not really a scar yet, where his brother used to be. He was so thin you could see two spines where they separated and connected. He undressed only leaving on his black pants on, he softly held my hand like a sad child would hold his mother's, he led me into the bathroom with him.

When he was done undressing me he coaxed me under the shower head. He was behind me lathering my hair up with shampoo, like I was a child. As if I was incapable, he started running a bar of soap over my body. He was naked too but, even though he got wet he didn't shower himself off. When he was done rubbing away the last of the soap bubbles he turned off the shower and wrapped me in a towel.

The towel was wrapped below my shoulders as I held onto the edges of the towel he walked behind me with his hands on the sides of ribcage, leading me back into the room. He dried me off gently as if I was a china doll. He took off the towel and laid me down on the hard bed. For a while he just laid there behind me tentively holding his arms around my stomach.

The he started to unsurely rub my shoulder, he turned me on my back and laid on top of me while kissing me. He never knew what he was doing, he fumbled with shaky hands trying to do what he thought was right. He was inexperienced to be blunt, after getting tired of fumbling around with me he just went in. He had fast jerky movements, he always got too ahead of himself and with hard thrusts came too soon for his liking.

It was weird, it was as if he wanted to make me happy, but someone like him could never accomplish that; mentally or physically. In the flickering light I could see him look at me like he spilled milk, afraid for a punishment as if he was truly sorry for something. I could see the wobbling fan behind his head and the light chain swinging rapidly. It made a bone grinding against bone sound was it twirled around. I turned my head, he was still giving me that dumb look waiting for something. I raised my left hand and played with his greasy dirty hair, that was me forgiving him.

He laid his head down on my chest still on top of me, I kept stroking his hair twirling a piece around in my fingers. His arms went under my back, hugging me he fell asleep like that. I laid my chin on his head still twirling the same piece between my three fingers. With the flickering light it looked like a horror movie but, felt like a tragic one.

It felt like my heart was breaking, as if I was loosing someone or something special to me. And I felt so hopeless that the only thing I could do was sit back and watch it happen. I didn't fight Sakon anymore, I never tried to leave. Because I knew that this was all there is out there, where would I be and do what if I wasn't here with him? He was broken, he must've thought I was the glue because he clings to me as if his life depended on it.

At the beginning he tried to break me, who knows maybe he did. I don't remember crying though; maybe this hopeless lost feeling was enough to be considered broken. Maybe that's why I never truly tooth and nail fought him, because I was broken as much as he was.

I could still smell the rotting flesh smell, I felt nausea rise in my throat. It could be worse, he could smell like flowers and fresh cut grass. Like the untamed forests and could look kissed by the sun. He could smell like rain and smile like the rays of sun. At least when I smelled him and saw him, he didn't remind me of something I wish I could see or feel which would make me feel even worse.

The sweat the accumulated on his body started drying, making a slightly sticky feeling between his body and mine. He was naturally a cold being, like me. We were warm to others touch but, never feeling our own warmth we were always cold. I mulled over in my head, no matter how many times I thought of how I hated him or how many reasons I have to hate him; I couldn't bring my self to truly come to that conclusion.

Stockholm syndrome makes anyone feel better about their life, and I was suffering a true case of it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was happy writing that, I felt I done okay-dokey

REVIEW! Cause im still unsure about this one…

Show me that you care,

Sam


	4. Alone

Soo I know I kinda died, but I'm back

Thanks for everyone who reviewed before you guys are greatt

Be kind I'm kinda shaky, haven't written in eveerrr but I really wanted to do this one first.~

* * *

I just have to breathe, I'm afraid if I don't I might just break down. Looking down the hall and behind me again I slowly started sneaking down the long corridor following my mental map. Down the hall turn left and at the end on the right side is the door; I have to remember I can do this… Tsunade would've believed in me.

The wind trapped in the halls made it seem like even the walls were groaning, almost like they were groaning a warning- intruder.

Of course when I woke up this morning Sakon was gone, a mission that he wasn't suppose to have I guess. I waited till the moon was high in the sky; fortunately I found a paper clip I could unlock the door with.

When I was first brought to Sakon's room we passed Kabuto's lab, his door was open and he was going through papers- the door at the end of the second hallway.

Reaching the door I quickly dropped to my knees and hastily shoved the clip in the door until it clicked just right. Not bothering getting up I just slid into the room and carefully shut it behind me before I turned on a small desk lamp.

Taking a deep breathe to calm my nerves I carefully skimmed the papers, under a stack of documented papers I reached three manila folders.

The first one was Sakon and Ukon's.

_"… Sakon the fastest and strongest, only surpassed by kimimaro… Their kekkei genkai made them able to merge into one body and other's… Being able to deconstruct them to molecular level and entering opponents' bodies… in battle Ukon would protect Sakon's blind spots and they heal twice as fast when merged… Ukon became dependant on Sakon from morphing into his body for long periods of time tiring easily when separated…"_

I hurriedly looked through the papers trying to find out as much as possible, it felt as if time was just ticking away. This dread in the pit of my stomach making its way up my throat made me antsy.

Huffing in defeat I threw the folder on the floor, nothing about Ukon now. Putting the papers back I grabbed Kabuto's folder next.

_"Once a spy for Sasori and a team of the Akatsuki, Sasori sent him to spy on Orchimaru… Orchimaru reversing the brainwash Kabuto became his personal medic and right hand man…blah, blah."_

Of course that bastard would never write anything interesting in his own file, figures. Grabbing Kimimaro's I promised myself a quick skim then I'd book it back to the room.

_"…Most powerful of the Kaguya clan, even the war-loving clan feared his abilities. As a child he was locked up in a cage and only out when they needed his strength for fights… Deep loyalty to Orchimaru… Body was the new target for Orchimaru till a disease was found…."_

**Clank**

I quickly looked around; I'm not sure if I really heard something or if it's my heart jumping in my ears. It scared me enough to hurriedly put the folders underneath the papers and turned off the light.

Sliding on my knees I carefully opened the door and looked before slipping out; just keep thinking of where I have to go.

Locking the door I slid inside Sakon's room and slipping under the bed covers I hid… squeezing my eyes shut trying to ignore the pounding racking in my brain.

It's weird to me; they had all their pasts on the files, except for Sakon's…

It defiantly wasn't human, whatever was in that bowl should not ever been seen by the eyes of human kind.

Looking back at Sakon I wondered if he really was trying to kill me with whatever this concoction was.

It looked like dried up brown flaky mush; it looked like it dried out overnight and the green mold starting to sprout from underneath wasn't very appealing either. The liquid auburn oil gathered at a corner of the bowl was speckled with an unknown black substance.

I carefully handed the bowl back looking at a loss at him, his frown deepen as he looked at me.

"… It's not that bad." I wanted to tell him to eat it instead I just faced the wall, the clacking of the spoon against the bowl almost made me snort out loud. If he was really thinking about eating it, go for it.

After five minutes I got my answer, seeing how he hurled all over the floor. Sighing I grabbed the towel that still lay on the floor and proceeded to clean up his vomit. From his smell I'm afraid that he might've left it there all day.

After placing the overturned bowl and spoon on top of the crumpled towel I looked at him. He was still bent over the bed breathing irregularly… he was shaking; looking at him I felt bad he looked almost like a child. Sitting next to him on the bed I rubbed his back trying to soothe him until he regained his composure.

He left the room with the objects on the floor leaving me to sit and contemplate. I've been thinking about everyone in Konoha, I wonder how they're doing… I wonder what they think.

The weak girl was probably captured… she probably ran away because of Sasuke, she was always dumb like that… maybe they just don't think about me at all; label me dead and move on to more important issues.

Sighing again I went up to the cement wall and touched it, looking at my wrist where the chakra seal was placed made it even more painfully apparent I was trapped.

"There's a window... you can watch me train." Turning around I solemnly nodded at Sakon, anything is better… even if it was for only an hour.

* * *

Ehhhh, ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww im disgusted this chapter sucks. But I guess it'll do sorry everyone who actually noticed this like I said it's been awhile so be nicee.

Yepp review,

Sam.


End file.
